


2号坑

by Mooner



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooner/pseuds/Mooner
Summary: 美人冰淇淋（？





	2号坑

秦昭正面临着他此生最艰难的抉择。

他攥着一把药草，僵立在原地，焦虑地四处乱瞟；而他面前站着一个素衣白裳的美人儿，提着剑，神色清冷，气势汹汹，热切的眼神仿佛要将他拆吃入腹一般。恰是早春风柔日薄之时，剑刃上流转的冷光驱散了稀疏的暖意，秦昭咬紧牙关才勉强忍住自己的颤抖。

“本尊再问你一遍，我要以身相许，你答不答应？！”美人逼问道。

“……”秦昭不敢回答。

作孽啊！秦昭心想。

他一只脚刚踏入江湖，便听闻某作恶多端的魔尊已被正道侠士端了老窝，坠下断崖，一命呜呼，从此世间风平浪静，一时半刻必定再无风云。他那时还庆幸，他本就厌恶这些纷乱之事，唯恐避之不及；恰巧他精通医术，眼见就要顺利开启种田养鸡钓鱼顺便救人的养生模式，不料一个手滑，救错了人。

救了那个所谓“一命呜呼”的魔头——乔夜。

秦昭方值弱冠之年，惟闻乔夜之名，未见其人。更何况这魔尊臭名远扬，秦昭本以为他雄壮粗犷、满脸横肉，怎能猜到那崖下奄奄一息的病美人才是本尊？于是傻乎乎地凭着一腔热血与善意将他救回，倾全力医治，医了足足两个月后那美人又蓦地消失了。秦昭不求回报，见他恢复良好还甚是欣喜，又怎能猜到美人之后竟然三番两次找上门，带着重金或珠宝，非要以身相许……

“不识好歹。”

乔夜捱住性子等了半晌，倏地蹙紧眉头，眼里一片寒潮上涌。刹那间他抬腕提剑、反手一挽便劈刺出数道剑风，三两下将秦昭逼至墙角，却未伤他分毫。

秦昭武功远不及他，吓得将那些几欲脱口的拒辞囫囵吞回，踉跄几步猛撞上墙，终是无路可退了。

乔夜身躯贴过来，冷冰冰的目光在秦昭脸上逡巡，似利刃要将那层薄如纸的面皮都剜穿。秦昭垂眸讷讷不语，背后发寒，冷汗直冒，脸却一点点烧得艳红熟透。

“哼。”乔夜冷嗤，一手撑墙将秦昭禁锢于臂弯中，另一手直拽住他手腕，强行拉着那畏畏缩缩的手，贴上自己胸口。

秦昭触电般地一缩，无奈对方力道太大全不由他挣扎；彼时乔夜还主动挺胸朝他手心蹭来，倒也有几分温软之意。

三千银丝如雪倾泻，隐隐拂来一阵冷香。

“你嫌本尊比不上女人么？”乔夜俯首于秦昭耳边，唇齿间吐出暧昧粘潮的水汽，明目张胆地诱惑道，“进到深处尝一尝，便知优劣。”

“……”秦昭心中难免有些躁动，却依旧抿紧嘴唇。

他真是想破脑袋也想不明白，这魔头怎就瞎了眼睛看上自己，多次示好遭拒，反而愈挫愈勇。言辞直白下流不说，竟还扬言要直接将秦昭掳去。秦昭一躲再躲，几乎闭门不出，不料他死皮赖脸找上门来，如今夜黑风高，求救无门，只得硬着头皮与他对峙。

思及此处秦昭有些憋屈，想自己涉世未深弱小可怜又无助，一不小心摊上这魔尊，还未牵过姑娘的手便要被他夺取“贞操”……实在过分！

“怎么，想好没有？”乔夜不顾秦昭委屈，不由分说地依偎过来，唇片磨蹭着他滚烫的侧脸，时不时还伸出舌尖轻轻舔过，“你压倒我，或是我自己坐上来，宝贝要选哪个？”

热气灌耳，语气撩人，秦昭喉咙里“呜呜”地闷哼着，憋红了眼眶怒瞪他。

秦昭比乔夜矮了大半个头。在乔夜眼里，就是一个软乎乎的小包子埋在他怀中，用湿漉漉的大眼睛瞪他，活像撒娇。乔夜被这么一瞪，非但没有不悦，反而更为兴奋地露出一个笑容，双眼晶亮，弥漫着浓重的爱欲。

秦昭心里咯噔一下。

他相貌惊世，这笑只如同东风融雪，一双桃花眼中浸润了两池饱满的春水，眉眼弯弯，神情柔和，着实是动人心魄。江湖传言他凶神恶煞、冷酷无情，他偏对自己如此……

又想起医治他的那两个月，他似乎万分戒备，惜字如金，守口如瓶，一副拒人于千里之外的架势，颇为神秘莫测，秦昭费了好大功夫才将这冰块捂热一些。与如今这般厚颜无耻的模样实在是大相径庭。

“无耻！”秦昭干巴巴地骂道，忽觉下腹一紧、脸颊一热。原来是乔夜已伸手抚上他腹部之物，又在他颊上偷了个吻。

秦昭耳边爆炸似的鸣响，被陌生的浪潮冲得头晕目眩，恍然又听他刻意压低声音道：“从今起你便是魔尊夫人了……”

秦昭手一软，失了力，这便推不开了。

乔夜搂住他，只觉那腰身纤细柔软，手感极佳，忍不住反复摸了好几遍。哪知这小包子经不起半点撩拨，摸几下便软了腿，哼唧着就要往地上跌去。

乔夜赶紧托住，垂眸看见他红扑扑的脸，心中又是一片激荡。

他人生前二十五年过得可谓是无情无欲，心狠手辣暴虐凶残无恶不作，头一次有人如此温柔待他，目光澄澈地看他，不带半分私欲。他也是头一次觉得心口绵软，尝到了一丝爱欲的甜味。

然而比起甜味，更多的反而是求之不得的酸苦。任他软硬兼施，这小包子都不愿接受他的好意。乔夜习惯了强取豪夺，恨不得把秦昭掳回家绑起来，却又不舍得欺负，所幸秦昭在他软磨硬泡之下也渐渐地有点儿被打动了，这才有他接近的机会。


End file.
